Trevor
Trevor is a dark green traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. He is owned by the Vicar of Wellsworth and driven by Jem Cole. Biography The Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to Crocks Scrap Yard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odd jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Thomas & Friends As in the Railway Series, Edward, Jem Cole and the Vicar of Wellsworth saved Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor had little work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and told him that he would visit him if he could, and that the vicar now had more work for him to do in the orchard, but he may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organise a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. On the day of the party, overnight rain had made the orchard ground too wet, so Trevor gave children rides along the nearby country lane instead. He later helped Terence rescue Bertie, who had gotten stuck in the mud at the orchard gate. Trevor once stalled on a level crossing with a damaged haycart, only to have Donald and Douglas demolish it altogether. A similar accident happened on May Day when Trevor was pulling a cartload of apples across the track, and a blinded Gordon crashed into it before it could clear the crossing, smashing the apples in the process. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field and the Sodor Airport. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair and was later seen at a fair at Maithwaite. In the twentieth series, when one of Farmer McColl's cows got stuck under the bridge at the Watermill, Trevor helped lift it out. In the twenty-second series, he received a new whistle and showed it off to Thomas and Merlin. Personality Trevor is incredibly cheerful, kind and benevolent, and gets along well with nearly everyone. He enjoys basking in the sunshine or dozing in his shed, but easily grows bored and unhappy if he does not have much company or enough work to do. Trevor is particularly fond of children, and loves giving them rides whenever he gets the chance. Technical Details Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster & Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 named Fiery Elias that was owned by the Rev. W. Awdry's friend, the Rev. Teddy Boston. He also owned the steam roller that became George and Buster's basis. Boston's widow, Audrey, still owns Fiery Elias. Unlike his basis, however, Trevor is depicted with a belly-tank under his boiler. Trevor's basis, Fiery Elias Livery In Edward the Blue Engine, Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, he was painted green with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. His chimney and smokebox are also painted green. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red lining and wheels, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands.